


Unexpectedly Soft

by KyoREQUIEM



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: 6918 - Freeform, Fluff, M/M, MukuHiba, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, very short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-04 00:59:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14008713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KyoREQUIEM/pseuds/KyoREQUIEM
Summary: Hibari and Mukuro are in another one of their fights, when Mukuro suddenly notices... Hm, Hibari's hair is quite soft, isn't it?





	Unexpectedly Soft

**Author's Note:**

> Hello~~~ O3O  
> I found out that I had typed up this story a while ago, but never posted it...  
> It's super short, and it kind of came out of nowhere, haha~ >w<  
> Thanks for reading!! OvO
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own KHR or its characters.

The dark-haired teen rushed at the other, his tonfas out and ready to decapitate. He let out a feral growl, his eyes narrowing in concentration, before making a swift arc-shaped swipe with his weapons. Of course, his ever aggravating opponent moved back and dodged his advances.

“Kufufu… Hibari Kyoya, you’ll definitely have to try harder than that~”

With that statement, Hibari felt long fingers brushing a lock of his hair. He threw a menacing glare at the taller male.

“What the hell do you think you’re doing, Rokudo Mukuro?”

Mukuro only gave the other a seemingly innocent smile, tilting his head as if he had done nothing wrong.

“There was something on your hair, and I got it off for you. You should be most grateful, hm?”

With another cheery smile, the illusionist shoved Hibari back with his trident. Rapidly regaining his balance, Hibari looked up to see mist covering his surroundings.

“My deepest apologies, dear skylark, but I absolutely must go do something.”

“Are you running away? As expected from a pineapple herbivore.”

The prefect smirked, knowing just how much the nickname irked the mist guardian. With an annoyed and forced smile, the aforementioned man thickened his mist, his voice echoing as he spoke.

“Oh, don’t worry. I wasn’t planning on running away.”

Soon after the words were spoken, the mist disappeared, revealing the younger male once more. Smirking in triumph at succeeding to lure Mukuro out, the cloud guardian made a brisk dash towards the other – only to find that he could not move.

“You herbivore… What did you do?” Hibari asked in a dangerous tone, remembering what had happened to him the last time he was frozen during a battle with Mukuro.

“Simple. Look up.” After a moment of thought, Mukuro spoke again. “Oh, but you cannot move anymore, can you? Kufufu.”

His smile turned into a smirk as he approached the older teen, stopping right in front of him and dropping a handful of cherry blossom petals around the two of them. Seeing this, Hibari hissed at the unpleasant fact that he had been forced immovable by cherry blossoms – again.

“You coward… You were too afraid to fight me properly?”

“Afraid? Hardly. I only wanted a chance to do this.”

With that, Mukuro gently – yes gently – grasped a lock of Hibari’s raven hair, leaning forward to bring it to his lips. The owner of said hair tensed as much as he could while still being frozen, and brought about murderous intent in his sharp gray eyes.

“Are you sane, stupid herbivore?”

Giving a humorous chuckle at the rhetorical question, the taller teen simply lifted another lock of somber hair to his lips.

“When I shook off the ‘something’ on your hair earlier, I noticed it was curiously soft… And so I just had to do this again.” 

He then proceeded to caress Hibari’s hair, stroking and sifting through it with as much tenderness as he could manage. The skylark was so taken aback that he promptly shut his mouth and remained quiet. After Mukuro had obtained his fill of the other’s silky locks, he kissed the top of the raven head and slowly disappeared, taking the illusions with him and giving a seemingly genuine smile.

“It’s been nice, Kyoya. I’ll be seeing you soon…”

Out of his inner shock at the mist guardian’s actions, Hibari did not bother reacting to the use of his first name. After Mukuro had completely faded away and he had made sure that he could move again, the prefect brought a hand up to his own hair, lightly brushing it. 

It wasn’t even that soft. What the hell was wrong with that stupid herbivore?


End file.
